halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Delta Company
Question Pertaining to Staff I noticed the quote mentioned that Spartans trained the Deltas. Would it be possible for Kyle-B115 to be one of the staff? In his lore, he does not have anything for the years (December) 2552 to 2554, and I could always move the events of 2554 forward a couple of years. Kyle has experience with killing humans (rebels specifically), and after the training of the Deltas, he would be reassigned to train the IVs anyway. This was more or less a question of if people could add to Delta Company, instead of all the Spartans and staff being created by you guys. Thanks, KingOfYou115 (talk) 17:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) If you guys think that Kyle is okay for staff, then go ahead and add him to the list. If you don't, it's fine. I just don't want to add him myself to find out later that it caused a problem. Thanks, KingOfYou115 (talk) 17:43, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Time Inconsistency There is a little issue between how long it took to train the Deltas and how long Operation: INCOGNITO would have lasted. INCOGNITO would last 5 years, but it took seven to train the Deltas. The only solutions I can think of is extend the length of INCOGNITO, which would alter Kyle's storyline, shorten the time it took to train, which would mean they graduate two years earlier, or Kyle leaves before training is over, returning back from INCOGNITO, and Ren stays to finish training and is marked MIA, presumed KIA to explain his absence from the return from INCOGNITO. KingOfYou115 (talk) 19:11, March 6, 2016 (UTC) I think that the start should remain in late 2552. And what exactly was the purpose of your first paragraph, CB? If it was to explain why the UNSC didn't hear from the Spartans, I just said that they would be behind Remnant lines and would not attempt to make radio contact so they wouldn't be caught. And since the mission was to gather info for ONI, the UNSC didn't need to hear any valuable information when the Spartans returned from INCOGNITO. It is a great cover up story if you think about it... KingOfYou115 (talk) 11:40, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Cool, the years fit perfectly within Kyle's timeline as well, so it's perfect. I'll worry about the details of INCOGNITO another time, because it isn't a major concern right now. And I like the suggestion. Sure there would need to be some fine tuning so that it doesn't sound like it was pulled out of nowhere, but I'll keep it in mind when I go to flesh out the backstory of INCOGNITO, like it's planning and it's "story" used to cover up the Delta training. KingOfYou115 (talk) 15:27, March 7, 2016 (UTC) I love the article Sev, keep up the good work man, it's a great read. Do not go gentle into that good night; Rage, rage against the dying of the light. 02:32, April 9, 2016 (UTC)Apollostriumph Major issue section Nope I'd have to say that this page is utterly, totally, wholly NCF, due to the fact that Delta Company was shut down after the Battle of Onyx, and also, this page sucks (Lack of SPARTA!!) AFD17 (talk) 16:09, April 1, 2017 (UTC)